The Weakest Link
by The-Anonymous-Vigilante
Summary: 12 Phineas and Ferb Characters enter the hit game show 'The Weakest Link', in an attempt to earn 1,000,000, who will win? Who will get picked on by the host? And who will be...the Weakest Link?
1. Contestants

This is my first Fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or The Weakest Link

* * *

Backstage are the 12 contestants on the show

 _These are the 12 contestants ready to take part in tonight's show, they are residents of  
Danville, Illinois and all know eachother, one of them will walk away with up to $1,000,000, the others  
will leave with nothing as round by round, they are voted off as the Weakest Link_

The studio lightened up as the theme music started playing.

"Welcome...to the Weakest Link" said Anne

The camera panned out to show the studio

"Any of the 12 contestants in the studio could walk away with up to $1,000,000, if they want that money then they will have to work as a team, however, only one of them will make it to the end as round by round, we lose the player voted...the weakest link, let's meet the team" said Anne

The camera pans to the first contestant.

"My name is Phineas Flynn, I'm 19 years old and I'm an engineering student at Tri-State State" said contestant number one

"My name is Buford Van-Stomm, I'm 20 years old I'm a film student" said contestant number two

"My name is Dr Heinz Doofenschmirtz, I'm 58 and I'm a science teacher" said contestant number three

"My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I'm 18 years old I'm a medical student at Tri-State State" said contestant number four

"My name is Ferb Fletcher, I'm 20 years old and I'm a Political Student in London" said contestant number five

"My name is Candace Flynn, I'm 27 years old I'm a lawyer" said contestant number six

"My name is Stacy Hirano, I'm 26 years old I'm a Politician" said contestant number seven

"My name is Linda Flynn-Fletcher, my age is none of your business and I'm an Antiques Dealer" said contestant number eight

"My name is Baljeet Tjinder, I'm 20 years old I'm a college professor" said contestant number nine

"My name is Django Brown, I'm 19 years old and I'm an art student" said contestant number ten

"My name is Vanessa Doofenschmirtz, I'm 28 years old and I'm unemployed" said contestant number eleven

"My name is Charlene Doofenschmirtz, I'm 57 and I'm retired" said contestant number twelve

"As you all know, the aim of the game is to reach your $100,000 target within the time limit, there are 12 of you so the quickest way to reach your target is to get a chain of 12 correct answers, however, if you get a question wrong you break the chain and lose all the money in the chain, however, if you say 'BANK' before the question is asked, the money is safe, however, you start a new chain from scratch, at the end of the round, you will vote on who you think did the worst in the round and the person voted off will be the weakest link, any questions?" asked Anne

Dr D raised his hand

"Yes Dr D?" asked Anne

"How is the worst contestant decided?" asked Dr D

"Whoever gets the most questions wrong will be the worst in each round, if any contestants got the same number of questions wrong then the contestant who banked the least amount of money will be the worst" said Anne

"Thank you, I have another question" said Dr D

"Yes?" asked Anne

"Where's the buzzer?" asked Dr D

"This game doesn't use buzzers" said Anne

"That doesn't even make any sense" said Dr D

"Are we all ready?" asked Anne

Everyone nodded.

"Very well, then let's begin..." said Anne

* * *

 **That's gonna be it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed and hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Round 1

This is my first Fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or The Weakest Link

* * *

"Round one, we will start with the contestant in the first position, that's you Phineas, let's play...the Weakest Link, start the clock" said Anne

Anne turned to Phineas

"Phineas, in the X-Men Comic book series, which member has the real name 'Remy LeBeau'?" asked Anne

"Gambit" said Phineas

"Correct, Buford, which 1986 musical fantasy film directed by Jim Henson starred David Bowie as the main antagonist?" asked Anne

"Labyrinth" said Buford

"Correct, Dr D, Greco Roman, Sambo and Sumo are all forms of what sport?" asked Anne

"I don't know" said Dr D

"Wrestling, Isabella, in Music, the song 'You Give Love A Bad Name', was sung by which musical artist?" asked Anne

"Jon Bon Jovi" said Isabella

"Correct, Ferb, in British Customs from the 1920s, baby clothes are traditionally pink for girls and which primary colour for boys?" asked Anne

"Blue" said Ferb

"Correct, Candace..." said Anne

"Bank" said Candace

 **Banked: $5,000**

"...In the film, Back to the Future, what type of car did Dr Emmet Brown use to build his time machine?" asked Anne

"Pass" said Candace

"DeLorean, Stacy, what name is given to female individuals who's names have not been identified?" asked Anne

"Jane Doe" said Stacy

"Correct, Linda, in food, a strip of toast that can be dipped into a boiled egg is called what, a soldier or a sailor?" asked Anne

"A Soldier" said Linsa

"Correct, Baljeet, in art, the painting known as the Mona Lisa by Leonardo DaVinci clearly shows the figure with which body parts crossed, arms or legs?" asked Anne

"Arms" said Baljeet

"Correct, Django, on a typical calendar, which month comes between July and September?" asked Anne

"August" said Baljeet

"Correct, Vanessa, In the UK, the common two word rhyming term for a foolish person is a silly what?" asked Anne

"Billy" said Vanessa

"Correct, Charlene, in DIY, which H is the general name given to tools such as a mallet?" asked Anne

"Hammer" said Charlene

"Correct, Phineas..." said Anne

"Bank" said Phineas

 **Banked: $50,000**

"In Anime, what is the English name given to the anime known as Mirai Nikki?" asked Anne

"Future Diary" said Phineas

"Correct, Buford, in Geography, Dublin, Galway and Cork are all cities in which country?" asked Anne

"Scotland" said Buford

"No, the correct answer is Ireland, Dr D, what is the first name given to the famous magician who's surname is Copperfield?" asked Anne

"Michael" said Dr D

"The correct answer is David, Isabella, in human biology, the 5 senses are touch, taste, smell, sight and what?" asked Anne

"Hearing" said Isabella

"Correct, Ferb, what late morning meal is a combination of breakfast and lunch?" asked Anne

"Brunch" said Ferb

"Correct, Candace, what star of Spin City appeared in the film Major League?" asked Anne

"Charlie Sheen" said Candace as the timer goes off

"Times up, Charlie Sheen was the correct answer and it was in time" said Anne

Candace smiled.

"Well, in that first round, you banked $55,000, but who going home first, is a redhead a brickhead? Is the Doctor a Ditz? It's time to vote off...the weakest link" said Anne

The contestants pulled out their whiteboards and started writing down the names.

 _Statistically, Phineas is the strongest link as he answered both his questions correctly  
and banked the most money for the team_

 _The weakest link is Dr D as he answered both his questions incorrectly._

 _Will the votes realise this?_

"Voting over, it's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link" said Anne

 **Phineas: Dr D**

 **Buford: Dr D**

 **Dr D: Charlene**

 **Isabella: Dr D**

 **Ferb: Dr D**

 **Candace: Dr D**

 **Stacy: Dr D**

 **Linda: Dr D**

 **Baljeet: Dr D**

 **Django: Dr D**

 **Vanessa: Dr D**

 **Charlene: Dr D**

"Ferb, is that your natural hair colour?" asked Anne

Everyone in the audience laughed.

"No" said Ferb

"What's your actual hair colour?" asked Anne

"I'm a natural blonde" said Ferb

"Why Dr D?" asked Anne

"He got both his questions wrong" said Ferb

"Baljeet, you're a little young to be a college professor, aren't you?" asked Anne

"Well, I may have skipped a grade...or 4" said Baljeet

"Why Dr D?" asked Anne

"It's obvious, he did the worst" said Baljeet

"Vanessa, is your father a real doctor?" asked Anne

"No, he bought his PhD online" said Vanessa

"Why did you vote for him?" asked Anne

"I love him, but he's an idiot" said Vanessa

"Dr D, you are the weakest link, goodbye" said Anne

Dr D put down his whiteboard and left the studio, he sat in a couch for his backstage interview.

"I shouldn't have been voted off, I'm a genius, they need me, it's the hosts fault for giving me impossible questions" said Dr D

* * *

 **That does it for the first round, Dr D is eliminated, because, face it, who else was gonna be voted off first?**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Round 2

Before we start the next round, I should let you know that I'm aware I made a mistake, in the UK version of 'The Weakest Link', when there are only 2 contestants left, they play an extra round to earn triple the amount of money they bank, in the US version, they played for double the bank, however, since it had been a while since I had seen an episode of the show, I had forgotten that part of the game, I also forgot that in the UK version, there are actually 9 contestants, not 12, again, my mistake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or The Weakest Link

* * *

"Round 2, in the bank is $55,000, 10 seconds off the time, we'll start with the strongest link in the last round, that's Phineas, let's play, the Weakest Link" said Anne

Anne turned her podium to face Phineas.

"Start the clock..." said Anne

The clock started.

"Phineas, in weaponry what C is the internal diameter or Bore of a gun barrel?" asked Anne

"Caliber" said Phineas

"Correct, Buford, in Music, the 6 current members of the band, Hollywood Undead, are Charlie Scene, Funny Man, J-Dog, Da Kurlzz, Johnny 3 Tears and who?" asked Anne

"Deuce" said Buford

"The correct answer is Danny, Isabella, the state of Maine is bordered by which ocean?" asked Anne

"Atlantic" said Isabella

"Correct, Ferb..." said Anne

"Bank" said Ferb

 **Banked: $1,000**

"...What part of the face is reconstructed during a rhinoplasty?" asked Anne

"Nose" said Ferb

"Correct, Candace, in sport, the famous line 'Let's get ready to Rumble', was coined by Michael who?" asked Anne

"Uh, pass" said Candace

"Buffer, Stacy, in astrology, which zodiac star sign is represented by a pair of twins?" asked Anne

"Gemini" said Stacy

"Correct, Linda, the United Nations has it's headquarters along the east river in what city?" asked Anne

"New York City" said Linda

"Correct, Baljeet, in the TV series, the Magic Roundabout, what character bounced around accompanied by the sound boing?" asked Anne

"I believe that was Zebedee" said Baljeet

"Correct, Django..." said Anne

"Bank" said Django

 **Banked: $10,000**

"...What name is given to two cities found respectively in France and Texas?" asked Anne

"Uh, is it Paris?" asked Django

"It is, Vanessa, what name is traditionally given to someone who looks after animals in a zoo?" asked Anne

"A Keeper" said Vanessa

"Correct, Charlene, in history, how many wives did King Henry VIII have?" asked Anne

"Uh, I think it's six" said Charlene

"Correct, Phineas, in film, Jackie Earle Haley played Freddy Krueger in the Nightmare on Elm Street reboot, replacing who as the actor of the villain?" asked Anne

"Robert Englund" said Phineas

"Correct, Buford, of the 12 people who have walked on the moon, how many were female?" asked Anne

"Um...two" said Buford

"Correct answer is none, Isabella, what is the two letter abbreviation for the state of Oklahoma?" asked Anne

"OK" said Isabella

"Correct, Ferb..." said Anne

"Bank" said Ferb

 **Banked: $1,000**

"...In billiards, what S is the term used for a foul committed when the cue ball is accidently pocketed?" asked Anne

"Scratch" said Ferb

"Correct, Candace, in anatomy, which digits are generally longer, fingers or toes?" asked Anne

"Fingers" said Candace

"Correct, Stacy..." said Anne

"Bank" said Stacy as the timer went off

 **Bankes: $5,000**

"Times up, Stacy's bank was in time, in that round, you banked $17,000, giving you a total of $72,000, but does the professor need to be taught a lesson? Is the Antique Dealer becoming old news? It's time to vote off...the weakest link" said Anne

The contestants pulled out their whiteboards and started writing.

 _Due to getting both his questions wrong, Buford is the weakest link._

 _With both correct answers, Ferb is the strongest link._

 _Will the other players realise?_

"Voting over, it's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link" said Anne

 **Phineas: Buford**

 **Buford: Candace**

 **Isabella: Buford**

 **Ferb: Buford**

 **Candace: Buford**

 **Stacy: Buford**

 **Linda: Buford**

 **Baljeet: Candace**

 **Django: Candace**

 **Vanessa: Candace**

 **Charlene: Candace**

"Linda, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you a famous musician years ago?" asked Anne

"Haha, yes I was Lindana, I can't believe you recognized me" said Linda

"Me either, I only remember you having one song" said Anne

"Well, I was what you call a 'One Hit Wonder'" said Linda

"Why Buford?" asked Anne

"He's the only one that answered both his questions wrong" said Linda

"Isabella, are you considered a nice person?" asked Anne

"I am, a lot of people would say I'm one of the nicest people they would ever meet" said Isabella

"Then why do you want to get rid of Buford?" asked Anne

"He messed up both of his questions" said Isabella

"Buford, do you really think Candace was the weakest link?" asked Anne

"Yes, I do" said Buford

"But she wasn't, who was?" asked Anne

"Um...I'm honestly not sure" said Buford

"You're not sure, Buford, well, do you know what you are?" asked Anne

"What?" asked Buford

"Buford, you are the weakest link, goodbye" said Anne

Buford placed down his whiteboard and went backstage for his interview.

"They'll regret this, I'm no weak link, they should have noticed that, so I messed up, doesn't everyone?" asked Buford

* * *

 **That does it for round 2, Buford joins Dr D, who will be the next weakest link?**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Round 3

Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the long hiatus, I've had difficulty coming up with questions that weren't too repetitive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or The Weakest Link

* * *

"Round 3, in the bank, $72,000, another 10 seconds off the time, we'll start with the strongest link from the last round, that's you Ferb, let's play, The Weakest Link" said Anne

Anne turned her podium to face Ferb.

"Start the clock" said Anne

The Clock Started

"Ferb, in what year was the game 'Super Mario Brothers' released for the Nintendo entertainment system?" asked Anne

"1985" said Ferb

"Correct, Candace, in 2016, the SXSW Gaming Awards were hosted by Rachel Quirico and what famous Irish internet gamer?" asked Anne

"Jacksepticeye" said Candace

"Correct, Stacy..." said Anne

"Bank!" said Stacy

 **Bank: $5,000**

"...John Wilkes Booth, the man known for assassinating Abraham Lincoln, had what professionality?" asked Anne

"Uh, politician" said Stacy

"Correct answer is actor, Linda, complete the name of this 1995 Sylvester Stallone film, 'Judge...'" said Anne

"Pass" said Linda

"Correct answer is Dredd, Baljeet, Oberon is a satellite of which planet?" asked Anne

"It's Uranus" said Baljeet

"Correct, Django, in 1520, Renaissance Painter and Architect Raphael Sanizo da Urbino died at what age?" asked Anne

"37" said Django

"Correct, Vanessa, Smith and Wesson are known for the manufacturing of what? Guns or Swords?" asked Anne

"It's guns" said Vanessa

"Correct, Charlene, in Sport, New England Patriots Quarterback, Tom Brady, wears what number on his uniform?" asked Anne

"Um, 5?" answered Charlene

"Correct answer is 12, Phineas, what are the first names of comedy duo Abbott and Costello?" asked Anne

"Bud and Lou" said Phineas

"Correct, Isabella, which American president had the nickname, 'Apostle of the Constitution'?" asked Anne

"Thomas Jefferson" said Isabella

"Correct, Ferb, in Baseball, what name is given to the fielder positioned between the second and the third base?" asked Anne

"Shortstop" said Ferb

"Correct, Candace..." said Anne

"Bank" said Candace

 **Banked: $10,000**

"...what P is given to a spice made from red air-dried fruits?" asked Anne

"Pass" said Candace

"The answer is Paprika, Stacy, the 80s sitcom 'The Golden Girls' starred Bea Arthur, Betty White, Rue McClanahan and which other actress?" asked Anne

"Pass" said Stacy

"The answer is Estelle Getty, Linda, if someone is born into a wealthy family, they are said to have been born with a silver what in their mouth?" asked Anne

"A silver spoon" said Linda

"Correct, Baljeet, which music group contained the members, Beyoncé Knowles, Kelly Rowland and Michelle Williams?" asked Anne

"Uh...pass" said Baljeet

"The answer is Destiny's Child, Django, which US State is also known as the Sunshine State?" asked Anne

"Florida" said Django

"Correct, Vanessa, Michael James Delligatti was an American entrepreneur, best known for being the creator of what sandwich?" asked Anne

"Um...the Philly Cheese Steak" answered Vanessa as the timer went off

"Time's up, the correct answer was the McDonalds Big Mac, in that round, you banked $15,000 for a total of $87,000, but has the artist painted himself into a corner? Does the Lawyer object to the outcome? It's time to vote off the weakest link.

 _As the only player to get both her answers wrong, Stacy is the weakest link_

 _For the second round in a row, Ferb remains the strongest link._

 _How will this affect the voting?_

"Voting over, it's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link" said Anne

 **Phineas: Charlene**

 **Isabella: Charlene**

 **Ferb: Stacy**

 **Candace: Charlene**

 **Stacy: Charlene**

 **Linda: Stacy**

 **Baljeet: Charlene**

 **Django: Stacy**

 **Vanessa: Stacy**

 **Charlene: Stacy**

"We have a tie, Charlene and Stacy have 5 votes each, Isabella, why Charlene?" asked Anne

"Well, both Stacy and Charlene didn't answer any questions right, but Stacy banked more money" said Isabella

"Linda, why Stacy?" asked Anne

"She didn't get any questions right" said Linda

"Well, in the event of a tie, the strongest link decides the vote, and the strongest link was Ferb. Ferb, why Stacy?" asked Anne

"She got both her questions wrong, while she did bank more money than Charlene, she got more questions wrong" said Ferb

"Well, since you are the strongest link, you have the choice to either change your vote to Charlene or you can stick with voting off Stacy" said Anne

"I'll stick with Stacy" said Ferb

"Stacy, you are the weakest link, goodbye" said Anne

Stacy placed down her whiteboard and went backstage for the interview.

"I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't make it further, but I had fun, and I'm glad I wasn't the first one voted off" said Stacy

* * *

 **That does it for round 3, Stacy joins Buford and Dr D, who's next?**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Round 4

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or The Weakest Link

* * *

"Round 5, in the bank, $87,000, another 10 seconds off the time, we'll start with the strongest link from the last round, that's Ferb, let's play, The Weakest Link" said Anne

Anne turned her podium to face Ferb.

"Start the clock" said Anne

The clock started.

"Ferb, in the animal kingdom, the camel is known colloquially as 'The Ship of the...' what?" asked Anne

"Uh...pass" said Ferb

"Ship of the Desert, Candace, what P is the term used for putting clothes and personal belongings into a suitcase to get ready for a journey?" asked Anne

"Packing" said Candace

"Correct, Linda, what is the state flower of North Carolina, also known as the Cornus Florida?" asked Anne

"Um...I don't know" said Linda

"Correct answer is American Dogwood, Baljeet, who played Zack and Cody Martin on the US Sitcom 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'?" asked Anne

"Pass" said Baljeet

"Cole and Dylan Sprouse, Django, who is the current captain of the basketball team, the New York Knicks?" asked Anne

"Uh, Carmella Anthony?" replied Django

"I'll accept, Vanessa, in the hit film series 'The Terminator', what year was Arnold Schwarzenegger's character sent back in time from?" asked Anne

"2029" said Vanessa

"Correct, Charlene, in sewing, the piece of equipment made from stuffed fabric used to hold pins and other sharp objects is known as a pin what?" asked Anne

"Cushion" said Charlene

"Correct, Phineas, what term describes an outburst of violence or anger caused by taking too much anabolic steroids to improve athletic performance?" asked Anne

"Roid Rage" said Phineas

"Correct, Isabella, Lisbon is the capital of which country?" asked Anne

"Portugal" said Isabella

"Correct, Ferb, What is the most abundant element on earth?" asked Anne

"Hydrogen" said Ferb

"Correct, Candace..." said Anne

"Bank" said Candace

 **Banked: $50,000**

"Which controversial singer made a theme park at his home in California called 'Neverland'?" asked Anne

"Michael Jackson" said Candace

"Correct, Linda, in History, the USA was provoked into entering World War 2 in 1941 after a Japanese attack on which Naval Base?" asked Anne

"Um...I don't know" said Linda

"Pearl Harbour, Baljeet, in maths, what is 59-44?" asked Anne

"15" said Baljeet as the timer went off

"Times up and your answer was in time...couldn't be bothered to bank, Django?" asked Anne

"Bank" said Django, earning some laughs from the audience

"In that round, you banked $50,000, taking your total up to $137,000. But who skipped class in school? Is the village missing it's idiot? It's time to vote off...The Weakest Link

The contestants pulled out their whiteboards and started writing.

 _For the first time in the game, Candace is the strongest link, as she answered  
the most questions correctly and banked the most money for the team._

 _The weakest link, statistically, is Linda, as she answered both her questions wrong._

 _But who will the team vote off?_

"Voting over, it's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link" said Anne

 **Phineas: Baljeet**

 **Isabella: Linda**

 **Ferb: Linda**

 **Candace: Baljeet**

 **Linda: Baljeet**

 **Baljeet: Linda**

 **Django: Linda**

 **Vanessa: Linda**

 **Cherlene: Baljeet**

"Baljeet, you didn't know about Zack and Cody?" asked Anne

"Never seen the show" said Baljeet

"Why Linda?" asked Anne

"She didn't get any questions right in the last round" said Baljeet

"Vanessa, are you a fan of the Terminator?" asked Anne

"It's alright, not one of my favourites, but something I like to watch" said Vanessa

"Why Linda?" asked Anne

"She got no right answers in that round" said Vanessa

"Django, I was surprised you sorta got the basketball question right" said Anne

"Well, I'm not a huge basketball fan, but some of my friends are" said Django

"You mispronounced Carmello's name as Carmella though" said Anne

"Like I said, not a huge fan myself" said Django

"Why Linda?" asked Anne

"She wasn't able to get any answers right" said Django

"Linda, didn't know about Pearl Harbour?" asked Anne

"Annoyingly enough, the second I said I didn't know, the answer instantly came to me, but I was too late to answer" said Linda

"Well, that cost you Linda, you are the weakest link, goodbye" said Anne

Linda placed down her whiteboard and headed backstage for the interview.

"I'm sad that I lost, but I had fun, and that's all that matters, I hope one of my kids can make it all the way" said Linda

* * *

 **That does it for round 4, Linda is eliminated, who will join her?**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
